Under a Tree
by Zanka
Summary: It was a hot day and he decided to sleep outside...  a short drabble about Shiba Katsumi x heroine, rewritten version of a drabble challenge at Gate00.


_author note:_  
><em>Hi, I'm back again! XD<em>  
><em>this time's not about Kazuma-kun, unfortunately ;A;<em>

_this was a 'little-bit-more-detailed-drabble' version from a drabble I bade for a challenge in another forum ^^a_  
><em>it was originally limited to max 400 words, and I decided to add a bit more detail on it before post it here :D<em>

_I choose to write about Shiba-kun because he's my 2nd favorite character after Kazu-kun and...well, I think he would be suitable for the theme of the drabble's challenge, teehee_  
><em>(a bit inspired by the CG scene of Shiba and heroine in the library)<em>

_anyway, please enjoy!_

**Under the Tree**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<br>Fan Fiction Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side First Love Plus © sacchan_magician (Zanka) 2012

ときめきメモリアルGirl's Side 2nd Season ™ is copyrighted © 2008 Konami Digital Entertainment

All Rights Reserved.

* * *

><p>It was a very hot day. Even summer's not supposed to be that hot. The sun shone brightly, and the air was suffocating. Fortunately, the wind from the nearby sea was a nice one. It brought some of the sea's air, which was perfectly suitable for summer's air.<p>

That kind of weather would make you want to sit under a tree, enjoying the summer breeze and sleeping leisurely.

It was exactly what Shiba Katsumi did. As always, whenever he had problems on sleeping at night, he would prefer to sleep at school. It was lunchbreak, anyway. Nobody could blame him for sleeping at such time, right? Moreover, the weather was so perfect: it was a waste if he just sleeps in the corner of the library as usual in this kind of weather. So, he decided to laze on the grass right under a big tree in the corner of the school's garden. It was a nice place to sleep, with almost no one walking around or chattering noisily.

…

He didn't know how long he had slept. It feels like he was sleeping only for five minutes or so, before a voice of girl woke him up.

"Shiba-kun…?"

He tried to open his heavy eyes, though he already knew who it was. But then, he felt a sudden urge to see her face, so he forced his eye to open. As he did so, he immediately raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sunshine, since it was very bright—especially for him, who had closed his eyes for a while.

"Nagisa…it's you…" he muttered in a sleepy tone when he saw her, stood in front of him. It can't be helped; he's still half asleep right now. Nevertheless, he changed his position so he could see talk to her freely. He could see her petite figure clearly now. Her short brown hairs delicately framing her face, as always.

"What are you doing here, Shiba-kun? The lunchbreak is almost over, you know…" she asked with a worried look in her face, just like she always did whenever she found him sleeping in inappropriate time.

Shiba couldn't help but smiling at her expression.

"Well…I'm just a bit sleepy…I hadn't enough sleep last night…" he explained. Even when he said so, he felt a wave of drowsiness hit him again. "Let me sleep just a bit more…ten more minutes is enough…"

As he said so, he went back to his laying position, ignoring the fact that his dark blue hair being dirtied by the grass.

"But what about the class?" she asked with troubled look in her face.

Just as she said so, the bell rang. Of course this made her more worried.

He could never understand why she had to be that hurry. Her scores are good enough—a bit average, actually, but it's still much better than him, anyway—therefore, it wouldn't hurt to skip a class once in a while right? He did that many times and he still managed to survive the test—barely.

"Let it be, then." He said ignorantly. "It's better dozed off here than in the class, anyway…"

"Geez, Shiba-kun…" she let out a small laughter from her lips, a voice that Shiba liked so much. Yes, he likes it so much when she's laughing. Not only laughing, actually. He likes her voice; it always soothes him somehow, always made him felt better no matter how bad the day he had. But when he though so, he could felt that she was about to stand and prepared to went away.

"Then I'll be back to—"

All of a sudden, he reached his hand out to her, holding her hands, so she can't leave his side. This time, only this time, he wanted her to be by his side. Just this time, he wanted to be selfish…

"Accompany me here…just a bit more…" he muttered, almost without thinking, before finally fallen asleep again.

"Eh…?" Her eyes went wide, but he already asleep, so he wouldn't hear her.

Finally, she gave up. She could only smile at his behavior and sat next to him, leaning to the same tree as him.

"_Oyasuminasai, Shiba-kun…_"

He could barely hear her voice, but it's enough to make him smiling. Maybe this time, he would see a nice dream…

END


End file.
